Account
An account on Dan-Ball is a user name which is needed for several functions on many Dan-Ball games. It is not required to play the Dan-Ball games, but will allow the player to utilize many additional features. An account consists of the following three settings: * ID: An Account name which is used to log into one's account. * Password: The password which is used to log into one's account. * Nickname: The nickname of the user, which is displayed for example in the Comment Boards, or for uploads. Purpose of the Account A Dan-Ball account is required for the following features: * To upload a creation on the Powder Games or Logi Box. * To use the Get-Set feature for save game codes on Powder Game, Powder Game 2, Monster Box, or Stick Ranger. * To register a team for the VS mode in Stick Ranger. * To participate in the ranking for the following games: **Lim Rocket **Mine Tower **Irritation Stickman **Ham Race **Micro Panda **Sand Moji **Rockets * To obtain a bold name in the Comment Boards, which shows other people that a comment is actually from the user, and not from another person who attempts to impersonate the user. Account Registration Important: Registering an account may delete Stick Ranger or Monster Box game saves created before registration. However, it might be worth while to start a new game, because with an account, one will have access to the VS mode, and may use the Get-Set buttons for multiple save files, possibly with different character classes. Using Get-Set code is also a much more secure way to save/backup game files, rather than simply using the autosave feature, which can be unintentionally deleted by deleting cookies. # Go to the Dan-Ball main page: (English, Japanese) # Click the "Registration" link. # Registration step 1 - Input: Enter an ID, a Password and a Nickname, and check the terms of use agreement box. Then click on the "Confirmation" button. If the input was not successful, the steps have to be redone. The reason for the error (usually someone will have that ID/Nickname previously chosen for their account) will be shown in red. Otherwise, proceed to step 2. # Registration step 2 - Confirmation: The input is displayed for a final confirmation. Check if everything is correct and then press the "Registration" button. # Registration step 3 - Completion: The account is now registered. The input is displayed again. The user is now automatically logged in with the account. At the upper right corner of the page, one should see the text "Welcome NICKNAME" with the entered nickname instead of the text "Login is here.". Important: Users are recommended to have some means for retrieving the username and password by themselves (such as simply writing down a password and ID), because the website does not support username/password retrieval. Login # Go to the Dan-Ball main page: (English, Japanese, Chinese) # Enter the account ID (not nickname) and its password. Then click the "Login" button. # If the username and password are correct, the user is now logged in. At the upper right corner of the page the text "Welcome NICKNAME" is shown with the nickname instead of the text "Login is here." If the login was not successful, no feedback will be given and one has to redo the login process. Logout Users can not directly logout from their accounts. To fully logout, they have to delete their browser cookies from the Dan-Ball page. Important: This will delete any game data in all Dan-Ball games! For instance, the user will lose their Stick Ranger save data. Remember to have the data backed up by Get-Set. If the user wishes to log into another account, one can directly log into the other account from the Dan-Ball main page. The withdrawal button at the bottom of pages can also be used to logout, however it will permanently delete the account, so it should be avoided if the user is only logging out temporarily. Troubleshooting/FAQ How can I find out if I am already logged in? Check the text at the upper right corner. If "Login is here." is shown, the user is not logged in. If "Welcome NICKNAME" is shown the user is logged in. I have entered an account ID and password into the login box but I cannot login Several reasons are possible: * A wrong account ID was entered. * A wrong password for the account was entered. * Cookies were disabled. Make sure cookies are enabled in the browser. * Cookies were blocked by the browser. Check the privacy settings and make sure they do not get blocked for the respecting web page. Check if additional software or browser extensions are blocking the cookies. * The account registration was not completed. If the user did not press the "Registration" button in step 2 of registration process to confirm their input, the account is not registered at all. I can not remember the password for my account. How can I get into my account? Sorry, but there is no way to retrieve or change the password. The user should have written it down. I can not remember the account ID for my account. How can I get into my account? There is only one way, press the withdrawl and the ID will appear, but the password will not be displayed. 'Do not press the withdrawl button, as doing so will delete the account. However, ID retrieval requires the user to be logged in already. ' However, if the account ID was the same as the nickname, one can try the following: Search for uploaded creations in Powder Game or Powder Game 2 by the account, registered teams in Stick Ranger, if the user is ranked in one of the other Dan-Ball games, or has comments left on the Comment Boards. The nickname is listed at the respecting web page. (the F3 key can be used to quickly search for entered text, such as a nickname, on certain computers). What can I do if I definitely can not login to my account anymore? One can always register a new account. Every time I visit Dan-Ball I am not logged in anymore. How can I stay logged in? Several reasons are possible: * The browser is set to delete all new cookies when closing the browser. Check the privacy settings. * When using a different computer or a different browser the user can not stay logged in. The cookies which are used for the login are bound to the browser. I have tried to register a new account, but somehow it didn't work. Why? One should watch out for red text during the registration process. It will display potential mistakes/errors in the registration process. Category:Content